It is known to use pallets for transporting/storing palletized goods. A pallet is typically made of wood or plastic and is in the form of a flat transport structure that supports goods in a stable fashion while being lifted by a forklift, pallet jack, front loader or other lifting device. A pallet is the structural foundation of a unit load which allows handling and storage efficiencies.
Plastic pallets offer environmental advantages as they are able to be repeatedly used many more times than wooden pallets. Moreover, whereas wooden pallets require refurbishment to replace broken or missing deck boards or nails, no such refurbishment is required in the use of plastic pallets. A further advantage exists in that, at the end of the service life, a plastic pallet is able to be ground and recycled into new pallets.
However, the applicant has determined that it would be beneficial for there to be provided an improved general purpose pallet which has a reduced vulnerability to being rendered unserviceable through damage. He has also identified that the cause of much damage to existing pallets is through the use of forked lifting devices, and that it would be advantageous to reduce and/or eliminate the damage caused in this way.
Examples of the present invention seek to provide an improved pallet which overcomes or at least alleviates one or more disadvantages associated with previous pallets.